New Vegas Chronicles
by heeey06
Summary: A young man seeks vengeance and vigilante justice for a family destroyed by the waste. As he wanders, he realizes his purpose is even greater than simple revenge: he has the opportunity to free the people of the Mojave. A ten part television miniseries.


EXT.-MOJAVE WASTELAND-DAY

It's high noon as the sun beats down on the desert wasteland: lizards scatter about, sand is picked up by small gust of wind, and a pack of vultures encircle a corpse pile as they wait for the last body to die.

CORPSE PILE

A massacre filled with torn members of the body, blood mixed with sand and various weapons surround the gruesome scene. One man still breathes, and each time he does death is ever closer.

JEREMIAH is shot in the stomach, badly cut with deep lacerations to his face and dehydrated to the point of hyperthermia. Another soul lost to the waste.

He watches the vultures who are ever patient for their meal. Looking to his side, JEREMIAH stares mournfully at a woman laying face down in the bloodied sand, dead for hours.

Reaching his hand out to stroke her face, JEREMIAH closes his eyes for the final rest. He has accepted his fate.

CUT TO:

INT.-DOC MITCHELLL OFFCE-DAY

DOC MITCHELL's "office" is really an operating table inside of a house living room. At the foot of the table is a stationary MEDICAL ROBOT, arms included with a variety of tools (circular saw, syringe, clamps, etc.) JEREMIAH lies unconscious on top of the operating table.

Slowly waking up after being out for days, JEREMIAH tries to regain his bearings. Realizing he's somewhere unknown, JEREMIAH bolts off the table.

MEDICAL ROBOT  
Patient conscious, administering pain killer.

MEDICAL ROBOT extends one of it's syringe arms to prick JEREMIAH who immediately grabs a nearby scalpel to defend himself.

MEDICAL ROBOT takes several stab attempts as JEREMIAH bobs and weaves fluidly.

MEDICAL ROBOT over extends itself as JEREMIAH parries with a downward slash that shatters the syringe.

Off screen the racking of a 12 gauge pump action shotgun gets JEREMIAH'S attention.

Meeting JEREMIAH is the 12 gauge right at the tip of his nose held by DOC MITCHELL. DOC MITCHELL is in his mid to late 50's, balding with a well kept mustache.

DOC MITCHELL  
Stupid thing, trying to destroy the very machine that saved your life.

JEREMIAH  
Who are you?

DOC MITCHELL  
Just lay back down, your wound is going to re-open…

JEREMIAH  
(Pointing the scalpel at DOC MITCHELL) Where am I?!

DOC MITCHELL  
(Motioning to a window O.S.) See for yourself.

JEREMIAH finds the window DOC MITCHELL was referring to, dropping the scalpel to rip the curtains open.

A blinding light hits JEREMIAH hard causing him to reel back. His eyes eventually adjust.

The camera follows JEREMIAH'S sight outside to a small town straight from the Old West: a run down saloon, an essential general supply store, mutated cows with two heads called Brahmin graze in what little there is in a fenced off area, and a couple of shanties for the residents. A typical day off the old dusty trail.

A sign with "Welcome to Goodsprings" is at the edge of the town; the camera moves past it to reveal the Mojave Wasteland: barren, sweltering heat, unforgiving terrain, survival uncertain for any living thing.

In the distance, lights stand out from the Wasteland. This deceiving oasis of gambling, women, liquor, and trouble goes by one famous name: New Vegas.

FADE OUT

NARRATOR (V.O.)  
War. War never changes.

FADE IN

EXT.-EARTH'S ATMOSPHERE-PAST  
A nuclear missile flies unchallenged through earth's atmosphere, getting closer and closer to it's intended target.

NARRATOR (V.O.)  
In the year 2077, humankind finally achieved what some predicted, others denied, and many had feared…

The nuclear missile plummets downward to what can be seen as North America. Tearing closer and closer to the ground, it ignores the highly advanced civilization of the future. Flying cars, impossibly high towers, a booming populace.

The missile hits. Everything is silent, everything is black. Then the infamous mushroom cloud illuminates all.

NARRATOR (V.O.)  
…self destruction.

CUT TO

EXT.-VAULT DOOR-DAY

Hundreds of people fight for their life to get into a Vault, a safe haven from the nuclear atrocity happening all around them. A reinforced high-security door in the form of a massive, four foot thick gear lies open.

NARRATOR (V.O.)  
For those lucky enough, their last hope lay in Vaults. Commissioned by the US government, Vaults were designed to be a salvation from the inevitable nuclear holocaust.

The Vault door begins to roll shut as people are pushed away while some fight to get in. The Vault is sealed, but many are still outside.

A large boom, a white flash, another nuclear missile hits. As the dust clears, most people are charred corpses. One is somehow still alive.

Barely being able to stand up, the person is a walking corpse: all skin burnt off, hair and clothes gone, a ghoul.

The ghoul cries in anguish as no one listens.

NARRATOR (V.O.)  
Most never found salvation.

CUT TO

EXT.-MOJAVE WASTELAND BATTLEFIELD-PRESENT DAY

A man is running wearing a blue Vault jump suit carrying a laser rifle. He's firing it at someone or something.

NARRATOR (V.O.)  
When the bombs stopped, the Vaults opened, and man stepped forth.

The man in the Vault jumpsuit runs faster, fires more rapidly, getting more desperate.

WHAM, he's hit by a large caliber slug, his body crumples like a cardboard box to the ground.

NARRATOR (V.O.)  
Bonds were formed, tribes organized…

Taking the Vault jumpsuit man's place are a group savages: random objects made as armor, bones for headdresses, weapons ranging from blunt clubs to 9mm pistols. Charging forward, ever forward.

BOOM, an explosion scatters the group everywhere. Shrapnel rips them apart like chunks of meat as everyone is down.

NARRATOR (V.O.)  
…chiefdoms created, civilization began anew. And with it…

An army of NCR troopers come out of the chaos. Professionally trained, fully equipped for any situation, and firing service rifles make this group a post apocalyptic army.

Bullets fly everywhere and explosions litter the battlefield as a field officer rallies his troops for the charge. More and more pour onto the battlefield as more and more continue to perish.

NARRATOR (V.O.)  
…death.

EXT.-MOJAVE WASTELAND BATTLEFIELD-LATER THAT DAY

Dead bodies are piled on top of another. What ground isn't covered by a corpse is marred with blood. A slaughter.

NARRATOR (V.O.)  
Because war…war never changes.

CUT TO

INT.-DOC MITCHELL OFFICE-DAY

JEREMIAH takes the town in, scanning what little is around. His eyes catch his face from the window's reflection.  
Startled to see his face unscarred, JEREMIAH runs his hands over his skin and newly shaven head.

DOC MITCHELL (O.S.)  
Why don't you take it easy and sit back down.

JEREMIAH turns from the window to see DOC MITCHELL putting his shotgun down, trying to be calm.

JEREMIAH  
Who…

DOC MITCHELL  
I'm a doctor. I wanna help you.

JEREMIAH is obviously uneasy and distrustful towards DOC MITCHELL. Still, his wounds have healed remarkably so JEREMIAH cautiously takes a seat back on the operating table.

DOC MITCHELL makes his way over to the patient with a small flashlight in hand.

DOC MITCHELL  
(Pointing flashlight at JEREMIAH'S eyes) Follow the light for me.

JEREMIAH  
(Following the light with his eyes) Is it alright if I just call you Doc?

DOC MITCHELL  
(Moving the flashlight side to side, up and down) I reckon it is. Open your mouth for me and say "ah."

JEREMIAH does as he is told as DOC MITCHELL finishes his examination.

DOC MITCHELL  
Alright let's have a look at you standing up.

JEREMIAH gets off the table to be examined.

DOC MITCHELL  
Most patients don't get outta bed after being shot like they was in perfect control. You're unusual, I'll say that.

DOC MITCHELL does a walk around, examining JEREMIAH up and down. Doc takes the arm, holding it in his hands.

DOC MITCHELL  
That's some serious atrophy, even for someone who's been in bed awhile.

JEREMIAH  
How unusual am I now?

DOC MITCHELL  
Extremely.

DOC MITCHELL drops the arm, coming back to the front.

DOC MITCHELL  
I haven't seen anything like this since that Courier last week…

JEREMIAH  
Who?

DOC MITCHELL  
Ah never mind that. Follow me please.

DOC MITCHELL exits to an adjacent room. Before JEREMIAH begins to follow him, something catches his attention O.S.

The camera cuts to a Vit-O-Matic (in the shape of a Personality Tester arcade machine), all lit up.

JEREMIAH  
(Walking towards the machine) What's a Vit-O-Matic?

DOC MITCHELL (O.S.)  
The Vigor Tester? Just some pre-war arcade machine that's supposed to tell a man what he's worth, if you believe in that sort of thing.

Apparently JEREMIAH does, as he steps right up to the machine, grabbing the metal handle hard.

The Vit-O-Matic whirls and buzzes, making all sorts of sights and sounds.

As it winds down, numbers appear next to an acronym S.P.E.C.I.A.L.

The results come out as thus: Strength 4, Perception 6, Endurance 5, Charisma 5, Intelligence 7, Agility 7, Luck 6.

JEREMIAH  
How bout that…

INT.-DOC MITCHELL'S FAMILY ROOM-CONTINUOUS

JEREMIAH walks in on DOC MITCHELL preparing some Rorschach inkblot cards.

DOC MITCHELL  
(Putting down the cards, picking up a clipboard) Have a seat son.

JEREMIAH  
I know what this is.

DOC MITCHELL  
Is that right?

JEREMIAH  
You think I'm crazy?

DOC MITCHELL  
It's my turn to ask the questions son. Let's start off with your name.

JEREMIAH shuts up quick, looking away from DOC MITCHELL.

DOC MITCHELL  
A sharp capable young man such as yourself must go by something.

JEREMIAH  
Jeremiah.

DOC MITCHELL  
That's a strong name.

JEREMIAH  
It was my fathers.

DOC MITCHELL  
Good man.

JEREMIAH  
No he wasn't.

DOC MITCHELL  
Alright…where you from?

JEREMIAH avoids answering the question.

DOC MITCHELL  
(Writing on a clipboard) Jeremiah the drifter it is.

JEREMIAH  
(Irritated)  
You know nothing about me.

DOC MITCHELL  
I right can't if you don't tell me.

JEREMIAH  
(Pause)  
I don't want to talk about it.

DOC MITCHELL  
(Putting the clipboard down, picking up the Rorschach inkblot cards) Take a look at these then.

DOC MITCHELL shows the first inkblot to JEREMIAH.

CUT TO:

EXT.-MOJAVE WASTELAND-FLASHBACK

The chest of a raider is split wide open, organs showing with blood flowing out.

Standing over the unfortunate raider is JEREMIAH, pumping bullets with a 9mm into the already dead criminal.

INT.-DOC MITCHEL'S FAMILY ROOM-DAY

JEREMIAH  
A pretty butterfly.

DOC MITCHELL flips to the next card.

EXT.-MOJAVE WASTELAND-FLASHBACK

An older woman (late 40's) inhales potent Jet via a red inhaler, instantly feeling the high, rolling her eyes back as she passes out.

Her body is ghost like, starched skin and rail thin.

INT.-DOC MITCHEL'S FAMILY ROOM-DAY

JEREMIAH  
I, I don't know…

DOC MITCHELL flips to the next card.

EXT.-MOJAVE WASTELAND-FLASHBACK

A younger girl in her mid teens looks in the camera, smiling an adorable and young smile.

INT.-DOC MITCHEL'S FAMILY ROOM-DAY

JEREMIAH leaves the couch to a corner of the room, hiding his face from DOC MITCHELL.

JEREMIAH attempts to suppress his emotions, but tears still manage to get through as he clinches his eyes tight.

His head leans into the corner, hanging low. DOC MITCHELL lets him have a moment.

CUT TO:

INT.-DOC MITCHELL'S HALLWAY-DAY

JEREMIAH adjust his new set of clothes, a grey repairman jumpsuit.

DOC MITCHELL walks up with a holstered 9mm pistol in hand.

DOC MITCHELL  
How's it fit?

JEREMIAH  
(Buttoning the suit) Perfect.

DOC MITCHELL  
Need any more stimpacks?

JEREMIAH is caught off guard for the question, stopping his current task to turn around and face DOC MITCHELL.

JEREMIAH  
I only took a couple, I was going to tell you.

DOC MITCHELL  
(Handing out two stimpacks) Take these for the road.

JEREMIAH takes the stimpaks directly into his pocket, giving off a look of embarrassment and shame.

JEREMIAH  
I'm sorry.

DOC MITHCELL  
Don't be, you're just trying to survive.

DOC MITCHELL hands over the holstered 9mm as well. JEREMIAH takes it, attaching it to his belt.

The front door opens and shuts quickly entering KAYLA, a young woman around JEREMIAH'S age that's apprenticing under DOC MITCHELL.

Carrying an arm full of salvaged pre-war medical books she pays no heed to the two men, instead walking right past them into the house.

KAYLA  
(Walking past) Hey Doc.

DOC MITCHELL  
Little lady.

JEREMIAH can tell even from the brief glimpse he gets of her that she's very pretty.

JEREMIAH  
I should go.

DOC MITCHELL  
Before you head out, talk to Sunny. She'll be around with that big ol' dog of hers, help you find your way home.

JEREMIAH  
Thanks for everything Doc, but I can take it from here.

EXT.-GOODSPRINGS-CONTINUOUS

Exiting the house JEREMIAH closes the door behind him to begin his journey home. Even though it's late afternoon in Goodsprings, nothing is really going on.

A tumbleweed passes by JEREMIAH, wind kicks up.

Passing the general store, JEREMIAH stops walking in front of the saloon. Considering going in for a drink he spots an old man sitting in a rocking chair just outside the watering hole.

Sun tanned and wrinkled the old man gives a nod. JEREMIAH acknowledges with a nod back.

CUT TO:

EXT.-MOJAVE WASTELAND-DAY

JEREMIAH is just outside of Goodsprings when something catches his attention off screen.

He quickly draws his 9mm pistol while scanning the terrain for any possible danger.

Out of the brush crawls forth a small RADSCORPION, a gray shelled arachnid with a deadly poison inside it's stinger.

The RADSCORPION makes threatening gestures as JEREMIAH sites in to fire.

BANG, first shot to it's claw. BANG, BANG, hitting the body then finishing it by blowing off the tail.

JEREMIAH relaxes, and just as he is putting the weapon back in the holster, something more dangerous approaches.

It's faster, larger, and far more deadlier than the small arachnid.

The camera focuses on JEREMIAH as his eyes go wide, frantically sighting in and firing off the rest of his rounds.

It doesn't stop, it just gets faster. JEREMIAH is completely terrified.

CUT TO:

EXT.-GOODSPRINGS-DAY

JEREMIAH comes running in back to town like a bat outta hell with a GIANT RADSCORPION closing in on him.

He's breathing hard as the GIANT RADSCORPION begins to try to nip at his heels with it's massive claws.

Nearly loosing his footing avoiding the claws, he then miraculously avoids the giant stinger.

JEREMIAH isn't fast enough for a another pincer attack that finally snags his heel.

Crying out in pain, JEREMIAH hit's the ground hard gripping at his ankle.

The GIANT RADSCORPION closes in for the kill, raising both it's pincers and it's massive tail for the final blow.

FSSSSSSS, a stick of short fuse dynamite from off screen flies right into the pincer of the GIANT RADSCORPION.

BOOM, the arachnid reels back from the blast as another stick of short fuse dynamite lands right at it's feet.

BOOM, a pincer is blown off sky high as the GIANT RADSCORPION tumbles backward to die.

JEREMIAH lays in the sand stunned, thinking himself a goner.  
He's startled when the blown off pincer lands right near him.

The camera cuts to the old man sitting back down in his rocking chair, putting away his unused sticks of dynamite.

Looking to JEREMIAH, the old man once again nods in acknowledgment.

JEREMIAH nods back in appreciation.

CUT TO:

EXT.-MOJAVE WASTELAND-DAY

A young gecko trots along the desert, sniffing around as it goes about it's day.

It stops to pick at the ground with it's teeth, then BANG, IT'S HEAD FLIES OFF into the waste.

The camera cuts to JEREMIAH in the kneeling stance sighted in with a 5.56 bolt action varmint rifle.

Kneeling next to him is SUNNY, a young woman tasked with chasing off dangerous animals for Goodsprings. She too carries a varmint rifle, accompanied by her canine companion CHEYENNE.

SUNNY  
Fine shooting.

JEREMIAH  
I have a good teacher.

BANG, JEREMIAH lets off another shot, downing another gecko with ease. CHEYENNE barks in excitement.

SUNNY  
Cheyenne thinks so too.

JEREMIAH relaxes his stance to put down the rifle to gently pet CHEYENNE.

Off screen a loud BOOM rocks the peaceful moment.

SUNNY  
(Going prone) Get down!

The three gecko hunters lay low.

The camera cuts to three POWDER GANGERS; former prisoners of the NCR that overtook their captors, became organized, and formed a vicious gang with an ample supply of dynamite.

They are characterized wearing riot vest and blue prison jackets with the initials NCRCF (New California Republic Correctional Facility).

It seems the three are out on some patrol as they carelessly toss dynamite to the waste, laughing with glee as it explodes and shifts the terrain.

Our three gecko hunters hide behind a rock formation to observe the criminals.

SUNNY  
Powder Gangers.

JEREMIAH stares hard at the three as if he knows who they are.

SUNNY  
I don't know what they're doing here so far out from the prison but…

JEREMIAH leaps up off the ground, sighting in with his varmint rifle in the standing position.

BANG, JEREMIAH fires a shot that takes a ganger down instantly.

The second ganger readies a stick of dynamite, getting out his lighter.

BANG, the bullet whizzes by the ganger's head. JEREMIAH SLAMS the bolt back and forth for another try.

BANG, missed again as the ganger lights the stick of dynamite, ready to throw.

JEREMIAH readies another round, this time controlling his breathing.

The ganger rears back, then puts his arm in the forward motion as the fuse burns down.

BANG, the ganger's arm is rocked back as he screams in pain, dropping the stick of dynamite at his feet.

BOOM, the dynamite goes off sending the ganger flying back in a bloody mess.

JEREMIAH runs towards the dead gangers, searching for the final one.

He stops where the first ganger went down looking intently.

JEREMIAH spots him balled up hiding behind a rock.

JEREMIAH puts the rifle to the ganger's head to end it all.

Off screen a dog's bark snaps JEREMIAH out of his bloodlust. He turns around to see SUNNY staring at him, CHEYENNE panting heavily.

JEREMIAH looks right back as he calms down, realizing how this must all seem to his new friends.

The Powder Ganger takes off as fast as his legs can take him. JEREMIAH lets him go.

EXT.-MOJAVE WASTELAND-NIGHT

The sun is nearly set as the trio heads back towards town.  
JEREMIAH attempts to say something before he's interrupted by SUNNY.

SUNNY  
We could use a man like you.

JEREMIAH  
I can't see what for.

SUNNY  
Cut the act. If you really wanna make a difference, follow me.

JEREMIAH does as he is told letting SUNNY and CHEYENNE lead the way.

INT.-PROSPECTOR SALOON-NIGHT

The old saloon does it's best with what it's got: a pool table with a couple balls, rusted chairs, dirty floors, plenty of booze as this is the best it's going to get in a post apocalyptic world.

JEREMIAH and SUNNY make their way over to the bar while CHEYENNE lays down under a table.

At the bar a Powder Ganger named JOE COBB threatens the proprietor of the saloon TRUDY, a middle aged mother figure for the town.

JOE COBB  
Look bitch if you don't tell me where he is I'm gonna come over there and…

CLICK. JOE COBB stops himself as the hammer from JEREMIAH'S 9mm locks in to place, barrel pressing hard into the back of the ganger's head.

JOE COBB  
Do you know who I am motherfucker?

JEREMIAH  
No but I know where your brain is gonna be after I pull this trigger.

TRUDY  
Enough!

JEREMIAH looks at SUNNY to if it's ok. SUNNY gives the nod.

As soon as JEREMIAH puts the gun down, JOE COBB beelines it for the exit.

JOE COBB  
Fuck this town!

JOE COBB slams the door behind him.

TRUDY  
(Getting a couple beers) How about a drink?

SUNNY  
Trudy this has to stop.

TRUDY  
Every day this week he comes in here calling me a bitch and every day he leaves.

SUNNY  
Listen to me!

The camera focuses JEREMIAH letting the two females talk while he sits at the bar to enjoy his beer.

Taking the first sip KAYLA comes in from off screen taking a seat right next to JEREMIAH.

KAYLA  
Did you steal from Doc Mitchell?

JEREMIAH  
He understood.

KAYLA  
Than help me understand how you could rob a man that gave everything to see you breathe.

JEREMIAH doesn't have an answer. He continues to drink his beer.

KAYLA  
You make me sick. I don't know what your angle is but you need to leave. These people deserve better than you.

KAYLA gets up to exit the bar. Before she reaches the door, SUNNY spots her.

SUNNY  
Kayla!

KAYLA  
Hey Sunny.

SUNNY  
You'll convince Doc to give some medical supplies for the wounded right? We're finally gonna give it to that son of a bitch Joe Cobb.

KAYLA isn't prepared for the request as the whole bar focuses their attention on her.

KAYLA looks at JEREMIAH as he stares at his beer, embarrassed by their previous conversational exchange.

KAYLA  
Of course.

SUNNY smiles wide while KAYLA heads out the door.

SUNNY  
(TO TRUDY)  
We need to get everyone ready.

TRUDY  
Cobb isn't doing anything. He's looking for a man that left here days ago, what sense does he have coming here shooting up the town?

JEREMIAH  
Ma'am?

TRUDY focuses her attention towards JEREMIAH.

JEREMIAH  
Joe Cobb isn't a reasonable man, nor is he one that acts rationally. By himself he's a petty criminal with a big mouth.

JEREMIAH  
(CONT'D)  
But put him in a group he becomes a murderous psychopath with enough explosives to level this entire town. He doesn't care about specifics or circumstances, only about what he's owed. And he thinks this town owes him. So he'll come to take what's his: your bar, your town, your life. That's the type of man he is, the type of man the Powder Gangers thrive on.

JEREMIAH finishes downs the rest of the beer. He excuses himself from the bar.

JEREMIAH  
I'll be first lookout.

EXT.-GOODSPRINGS-DAY

The sun rises on the town of Goodsprings as vigilant sentries stand the watch: the old man in his rocking chair snoring to himself as he sleeps on the saloon of the porch, and JEREMIAH posted near a rock desperately trying to stay awake.

Heavier and heavier JEREMIAH'S eyes become while his varmint rifle begins slipping from his hands.

From a distance a shout followed by harsh shushing get JEREMIAH wide awake, readying his rifle.

Silence all around. The old man snores. JEREMIAH looks to the edge of town for some sign.

He gets it, as six feint silhouettes creep their way toward town armed with guns.

JEREMIAH tries to make himself small behind the rock, setting his rifle on it to give his shot more support.

The six figures slowly make their way closer, as they reveal themselves to be Powder Gangers and JOE COBB leading the pack.

The six get about 10 ft from the bar until BANG: a ganger clinches his throat from a bullet entry, beginning to choke on his own blood. JEREMIAH loads another round into the chamber.

The gangers start to panic and fire fiercely towards the direction of the shot while JEREMIAH hides behind the rock, bullets pelting all around him.

The snoring old man is startled awake, LEAPING OUT of his chair.

Seeing attack has finally come, he takes out a .357 magnum, firing once then taking cover behind the saloon.

The five remaining (including JOE COBB) disperse, shooting wildly.

DRIFTER gets pinned down, unable to move without getting pummeled by lead.

The old man fires a shot off, hitting a ganger in the chest. The ganger staggers back trying to regain his balance.

CHEYENNE rushes out of nowhere, charges the ganger, LEAPING for his throat and chomping down on it. The ganger screams in agony as he is mauled.

SUNNY rushes out of shanty FIRING her weapon into the remaining four gangers.

JEREMIAH finally has some covering fire, coming out of hiding to get back into the fight.

BANG, he hit's the ganger square in the hand. The ganger reels in pain, dropping his weapon.

THUD, a second round finishes him off. SUNNY runs to JEREMIAH'S location, taking cover alongside him.

With only JOE COBB and two other gangers, things are looking bad for the attackers.

TRUDY burst out of her saloon, firing a lever action rapidly at JOE COBB.

Three other towns people rush to join the battle firing 9mm pistols.

A ganger gets cut down by a swarm of bullets as another crawls wounded towards his weapon.

Before he can get his hands on it, CHEYENNE POUNCES on the ganger to finish him off.

TRUDY hits her mark at JOE COBB'S leg. Seeing he can't win, JOE COBB hobbles off as fast as he can to make a run for it.

JEREMIAH doesn't let him get far, sighting in and BANG, taking out his other leg. JOE COBB goes down.

JEREMIAH hands his rifle to SUNNY, un-holstering his 9mm to finish the job.

JOE COBB is breathing hard, clutching his legs, breathing through his teeth. Crimson flows from the wounds, staining the sand.

JOE COBB looks up to see JEREMIAH standing over him, gun pointed directly at the ganger's head.

The two look at each other one final time. BANG. The echo resonates through the town.

JEREMIAH holsters his weapon. The fight is over.

INT.-PROSPECTORS SALOON-DAY

It's a celebration as the entire town is packed into the saloon (a whopping 12 to 13 people including JEREMIAH).

Drinks all around, old world music blaring from the jukebox. These people haven't been this happy in a long time.

DOC MITCHELL and KAYLA treat two patients who were shot during the battle.

DOC MITCHELL sows up an entry wound while KAYLA administers a stim pack.

DOC MITCHELL  
(Sowing up the wound) Kayla could you hand me the scissors please?

KAYLA  
(Grabbing scissors from a doctor's bag) Of course.

SUNNY has her arm around JEREMIAH, both laughing with beers in hand. CHEYENNE pants excitedly at the two's feet, with one of her ears bandaged from a bullet grazing.

TRUDY is busy behind the counter, getting out her finest liquor and drinking along with everybody else.

She pours herself a drink into a shot glass, raising it high into the air.

TRUDY  
(Shouting)  
A toast!

The saloon quiets down, raising their glasses into the air.

TRUDY  
To Jeremiah, who is welcome here anytime as a resident, friend, and family.

The town agrees in a rousing "Here here!" as everyone drinks up, cheering on their new champion.

SUNNY gives JEREMIAH a big kiss on the cheek, causing a big smile. CHEYENNE barks in approval.

CUT TO:

EXT.-GOODSPRINGS-NIGHT

JEREMIAH stumbles out of the saloon's back door. He's been celebrating with the town all day.

He barely makes it to a small fire pit, plopping down on the ground. Picking up a damaged lighter fluid bottle JEREMIAH pours some into the pit.

JEREMIAH feels his pockets for a fire source but he comes up empty. KAYLA comes in to toss a match, kick starting a fire.

Once again, she takes a seat next to him.

JEREMIAH  
Thanks.

KAYLA  
I should be saying that…and I'm sorry.

JEREMIAH  
For?

KAYLA  
You're a blessing to this town and I treated you like a common waster.

JEREMIAH  
That's what I am.

KAYLA  
The town begs to differ.

JEREMIAH  
I couldn't let it happen again.

KAYLA  
Where are you from?

JEREMIAH pretends like he didn't hear the question, focusing on the fire.

KAYLA  
So you just show up half dead, covered in blood and bullet holes only to be brought back to save an entire town?

JEREMIAH  
Cliché, I know.

KAYLA smiles from the joke as JEREMIAH looses himself to the flames.

JEREMIAH  
My mother was a jet fiend.

KAYLA stops smiling to listen to JEREMIAH'S origin.

JEREMIAH  
My father did what he could to feed us, but my mom couldn't stop getting high. So he drank, and pretty soon it was just my sister and me, trying to survive. Eventually the habit caught up to my mother so we buried her. Then my father drank harder, and harder.  
Last I heard he was on the New Vegas strip gambling with money he didn't have. Probably dead by now. We were living in Sloan at the time. Small mining town, good for work. I come home one day…

CUT TO:

INT.-SLOAN SHANTY-FLASHBACK

A one room shack with only a mattress and table. JEREMIAH stands in the middle of the room, looking concerned.

JEREMIAH (V.O.)  
…she isn't there.

EXT-SLOAN-CONTINUOUS

There's still light to burn as JEREMIAH is in a hurry to find his sister before dark. He flags down another resident, asking for her whereabouts.

JEREMIAH (V.O.)  
Nobody knew where she was.

EXT.-MOJAVE WASTELAND-FLASHBACK

It's late into the night, and DRIFTER is still searching for his sister. He carries a lever action rifle for protection.

JEREMIAH (V.O.)  
I took my father's rifle and didn't stop walking.

The camera cuts to a fire burning in the distance. JEREMIAH spots it and begins to run.

EXT.-RAIDERS CAMP-FLASHBACK

Coming upon the raiders camp, JEREMIAH stops dead in his tracks: four men are in a circle, surrounding his sister who lies heavily beaten in the center of the circle.

JEREMIAH (V.O.)  
I had seen those men before. They sold to my mother, stared at my sister.

JEREMIAH'S sister cries to him in pain. At the same time, the raiders take notice of big brother.

JEREMIAH and the raiders square off, waiting for someone to make a move.

The closest raider to JEREMIAH goes for his pistol.

JEREMIAH reacts by sending a FLURRY of rounds at the raider, firing from the hip, working the lever action.

The raider goes down as the others get their weapons out for a fight.

Two other raiders begin to fire their pistols at JEREMIAH as the final raider uses the sister as a human shield.

BANG BANG…JEREMIAH is out of ammo while the bullets continue to fly.

THUD, JEREMIAH takes a round in the stomach, nearly falling to his knees in pain.

Instead of giving up, he gets angry by charging a raider, rifle above his head.

PANICKING, the raider misses his other shots. WHAM, the butt of the lever action rifle CRUSHES his face. Another raider drops to the ground.

The second raider's weapon jams. Tossing it aside in anger, he pulls out a knife.

The second raider rushes JEREMIAH, swinging wildly.

The blade CONNECTS across DRIFERS FACE. Gritting in pain, JEREMIAH fights through it.

The second raider goes for a stab attempt, LUNGING.

JEREMIAH moves around the knife to lock up the arm.

WHAM, the rifle butt uppercuts the raider, knocking him out.

Dropping the rifle, JEREMIAH picks up the knife to slit both of the downed raider's throats.

All that remains is the final raider using the sister for a human shield, gun barrel practically burrowing into her skull.

JEREMIAH sprints for the raider, blade in hand.

BANG a shot goes off. JEREMIAH tackles the raider to the ground.

Both men struggle for control, rolling on the ground.

JEREMIAH gives a clean STAB into the side of the raider.  
The raider shouts in pain, dropping his pistol. JEREMIAH takes the knife out.

The raider brings his hand up, RAKING his long, jagged fingernails across JEREMIAHS FACE.

JEREMIAH screams, clutching his face, rolling off the raider.

Hand to his bullet wound, JEREMIAH shakes off the face lacerations and stands up.

The raider stands up as well, but with a new weapon: the Ripper, a miniature one handed chainsaw blade weapon.

The raider gives a wicked smile, revving the blade, spinning the steel teeth.

JEREMIAH is loosing a lot of blood, clutching his gut tightly, trying to remain standing up. He holds the knife in his other hand.

The raider closes the distance quick, taking a slash attempt.

MISS, as JEREMIAH moves out of the way.

ANOTHER, AND ANOTHER, AND ANOTHER as JEREMIAH bobs and weaves with his natural agility.

Becoming frustrated, the raider LUNGES FORWARD aiming for JEREMIAH'S gut wound.

JEREMIAH sees it coming, side stepping and PARRYING with a downward slash to the raider's wrist.

It connects, hitting a major artery, blood SPRAYING everywhere.

The raider drops the Ripper, screaming, clutching his wrist.

JEREMIAH sees his chance.

Picking up the Ripper, JEREMIAH gives it a good rev before PLUNGING it just below the ripper's sternum.

The Ripper cuts like butter. Flesh is CHEWED UP, insides BLENDED INTO LIQUID.

JEREMIAH moves the blade downward, gutting the raider like a fish; JEREMIAH isn't quite done yet.

Leaving the Ripper inside the raider, JEREMIAH finds the gutted criminals pistol.

BANG, BANG, BANG. Rounds pour into the already dead raider.

DRIFTER empties the clip, the flash from the barrel highlighting his hate.

CLICK, CLICK. Magazine empty. JEREMIAH tosses the pistol aside.

He takes a moment to catch his breath, looking around for his sister.

He finds her, face down in the sand.

Walking over to her, JEREMIAH drops to his knees to see his sister dead from a bullet wound to the head.

JEREMIAH goes into shock, trying to process.

It hits him hard. Tears fall easily from his eyes. He can't stop looking at her.

JEREMIAH collapses to the ground, sorrow taking over. He cries to the wasteland sky.

EXT.-MOJAVE WASTELAND-CONTINUOUS

Night has turned into day. We see JEREMIAH in the same position as the first scene, waiting to die, gently touching his sister's face.

He closes his eyes for what he thinks is the final rest.

CUT TO:

EXT.-GOODSPRINGS-NIGHT

The fire crackles, compensating for the silence. JEREMIAH still sees his sister lying in the sand.

KAYLA struggles to find the right words.

KAYLA  
What are you going to do?

JEREMIAH  
I can't let this happen again.

KAYLA  
It's not your fault.

JEREMIAH  
Of course it's my fault! She was my sister, I was the only one she had!

JEREMIAH can't sit down anymore, abruptly standing up.

JEREMIAH  
I'm tired of hearing horror stories. People being treated like pieces of meat and nobody seems to notice, nobody seems to care. Survival is all that matters. Stick your head in the sand and hope.

JEREMIAH becomes angrier and angrier with each passing word. For the first time in a long time, he speaks his mind.

JEREMIAH  
(Pacing) You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna kill every raider, every dealer, every single last ganger that's ever crawled out of their mother's rotten hole. I'm gonna give em some horror stories to tell, have them burry their friends and family.

KAYLA  
(Standing up) There's no purpose to that!

JEREMIAH  
(Shouting)  
I have no purpose!

His words echo throughout the waste, disturbing the night.

JEREMIAH  
All of mine are dead.

This time, KAYLA has no words of comort.

JEREMIAH  
(Walking away) I'm leaving tomorrow morning.

KAYLA  
I'm going with you.

JEREMIAH  
Bullshit.

KAYLA  
How's your ankle?

JEREMIAH halts in his tracks.

JEREMIAH  
Fine.

KAYLA  
Your Achilles tendon was nearly cut in half and you're fine?

JEREMIAH doesn't have the medical knowledge to respond to the question.

KAYLA  
Stimpaks only numb the pain for so long. What's your treatment plan?

JEREMIAH  
I get it you're a doctor.

KAYLA  
No, you don't, you'll die.

JEREMIAH  
You're being melodramatic.

KAYLA  
You can't see anything past the tip of your gun! What are you going to do when you get shot, poisoned, need any type of medical attention while raiders hunt your ass to the ground?!

As much as he's annoyed, JEREMIAH has no argument to KAYLA'S extremely valid points.

KAYLA  
This isn't about you. Doc Mitchell got that Med Bot from me, all the old and new world medical books from me, and there's still a lot more out there. I need the field experience that small town gecko bites and minor radiation sickness won't give me.  
JEREMIAH  
You gonna call me your guinea pig?

KAYLA  
You can call me nurse if it makes you fucking happy.

JEREMIAH laughs hard from her spunkiness. KAYLA is still waiting for him to accept the proposition.

JEREMIAH  
Bring a shovel.

KAYLA  
For what?

JEREMIAH  
(Turning to walk away) For when I finally do die the least you could do is burry me.

KAYLA  
Jeremiah.

JEREMIAH  
Yeah?

KAYLA  
Let me see your ankle.

Reluctantly JEREMIAH lifts up his pants leg to show off what the GIANT RADSCORPION gave him.

KAYLA  
(Taking a knee) That's almost cut right to your Fibula. I don't understand how you're walking.

JEREMIAH  
A lot of stim paks.

KAYLA  
I have to get ready for tomorrow, but talk to Sunny. She's learned a thing or two from me, also ask her to give you some pain killers.

JEREMIAH  
Thanks Doc.

KAYLA  
I don't deserve that title yet.

KAYA and JEREMIAH go their separate ways to prepare for the long journey tomorrow.

CUT TO:

EXT.-GOODSPRINGS-DAY

JEREMIAH walks out from a shanty, adjusting the sling that carries his varmint rifle.

He carries the 9mm holstered on the jumpsuit belt. Attached to his sides are two canteens.

CHEYENNE runs out of the shanty, barking excitingly, wanting attention.

JEREMIAH kneels down to the dog's level, rubbing her one ear caringly, stroking her fur.

KAYLA (O.S.)  
Ready?

JEREMIAH looks up to find KAYLA ready to go. She carries with her two bags: a shoulder bag with a red cross emblem which carries all of her supplies and a torn backpack filled with medical texts.

JEREMIAH  
(Standing up) Lets get going.

The cowboy and the doctor start heading out to the wild, wild waste.

Not even a few steps out and CHEYEENE is heard barking from off screen, running towards JEREMIAH.

CHEYEENE cuts between the two, stopping at JEREMIAHS feet. She carries a pre-war baseball cap in her mouth.

JEREMIAH  
(Taking the hat) Thanks girl.

JEREMIAH puts the hat on, adjusting it til it's just right. He turns back towards the shanty.

SUNNY is halfway out the door way wearing sexy nightwear, smiling wide.

JEREMIAH makes his way back towards her, CHEYEENE right behind his heels.

JEREMIAH gives SUNNY a long, passionate kiss. Afterwards, he tips his hat, turns around, and walks back toward KAYLA.

CHEYEENE stays near her master, barking excitedly, tail wagging.

KAYLA can't believe what JEREMIAH did as the two continue walking together.

KAYLA  
Have fun last night?

JEREMIAH  
It was quite nice thank you.

KAYLA shakes her head, JEREMIAH smiles as he remembers his last night in Goodsrpings.

CUT TO:

EXT.-MOJAVE WASTELAND-DAY

JEREMIAH and KAYLA walk on a broken up concrete highway road.

KAYLA  
Where to?

JEREMIAH  
We follow this road south it should lead us to Primm. Heard they were having some trouble, we'll start there.

KAYLA  
You're really gonna kill them.

JEREMIAH  
Every last one of them.

EXT.-GOODSPRINGS SOURCE-DAY

JEREMIAH kneels at a trough to fill his canteens with purified water. KAYLA takes another inventory of her medical supplies.

EXT.-POWDER GANGERS CAMP WEST-DAY

A rusted and gutted trailer serves as the sleeping quarters, while 10 feet away is the kitchen: a campfire pit with a log to sit on.

A Powder Ganger sits on the log, chugging a bottle of vodka.

Another sits down next to him, motioning for the bottle. The first ganger hands over the battle.

FSSSSSSS PLOP, a stick of burning dynamite lands right in the middle of the two gangers.

POWDER GANGER  
(Jumping out of his seat) Holy shit!

BOOM, the dynamite destroys the two unlucky gangers.

The camera cuts to the trailer, JEREMIAH cautiously peeking out from behind it to see if there's anyone else.

He sees that coast is clear, walking nonchalantly to the dead gangers looking for useful supplies.

KAYLA comes out from behind the trailer, surveying the death.

CUT TO:

EXT.-PRIMM-DAY

Primm was designed to be the "other New Vegas": two bombed out hotels and a rickety roller coaster track outlining the town is what remains of a second rate vacation spot.

JEREMIAH and KAYLA approach the town from the road they've been walking.

KAYLA  
Is anyone even here?

BANG, a shot hits near the couple's feet.

JEREMIAH  
(Un-holstering his 9mm) Kayla get down!

NCR SOLDIER (O.S.)  
Halt who goes there!

JEREMIAH  
We're merchants passing through!

NCR SOLDIER (O.S.)  
Put the weapon down!

JEREMIAH  
Show yourself!

An NCR SOLDIER with a combat rifle at the ready walks slowly forward.

NCR SOLDIER  
Put it down.

JEREMIAH  
(Holstering his 9mm) I don't want any trouble.

NCR SOLDIER relaxes his assault rifle, carrying it at the ready.

NCR SOLDIER  
Follow me.

NCR SOLDIER waits for JEREMIAH and KAYLA to walk past him before escorting the two into the camp.

JEREMIAH  
I thought NCR didn't do warning shots.

NCR SOLDIER  
You're right.

KAYLA  
Then who did?

NCR SOLDIER  
Look up.

JEREMIAH and KAYLA do as their told. The camera cuts to a raider in the distance, on top of the roller coaster tracks with a rifle.

JEREMIAH  
You're kidding me.

NCR SOLDIER  
Don't worry, he won't shoot at you now.

JEREMIAH  
I thought the NCR was better than this.

NCR SOLDIER  
(Stops walking, turning to JEREMIAH) I wouldn't expect a civilian to understand!

JEREMIAH and NCR SOLDIER size each other up, neither one backing down.

KAYLA  
What's wrong with your right hand?

NCR SOLDIER  
What? Oh, it's nothing…

KAYLA  
(Grabbing the hand) Let me look at it.

KAYLA takes the hand gently but forcefully into her view.  
KAYLA  
This could be a serious bone fracture. Who's your medical officer?

NCR SOLDIER  
There isn't one ma'am.

KAYLA  
I'm sure this hurts like hell.

NCR SOLDIER  
Yes ma'am.

KAYLA  
I can treat this if you want.

NCR SOLDIER  
(PAUSE)  
Yes ma'am.

KAYLA  
(Gently giving the hand back) Keep it close to your body and don't move it. I need a somewhere to conduct an exam and administer proper treatment.

NCR SOLDIER  
Right this way ma'am.

NCR SOLDIER does as he's told, keeping his right hand close and stable to his body while his left hand holds his assault rifle.

EXT.-PRIMM NCR CAMP-DAY

NCR SOLDIER leads the pair into the camp as KAYLA is closely behind the wounded trooper.

There only 5 to 7 men and woman soldiers guarding the encampment of several tents.

Leading to the actual town of Primm is a highway overpass bridge with a small turret piled 5 feet high of sandbags in a 4x4 foot radius covered by a shanty roof, giving it the height of 6 feet total.

A sentry stands watch, facing towards the town. Other sentries walk around the encampment, some with fixed positions facing different directions.

NCR SOLDIER and KAYALA continue to make their way towards one of the tents. JEREMIAH stops to look at the over pass leading to the town.

JEREMIAH  
(To KAYLA)  
You gonna be alright?

KAYLA  
Do what you have to do.

NCR SOLDIER and KAYLA disappear into a tent, leaving JEREMIAH alone.

JEREMIAH tries to walk past the turret with a posted sentry when he is verbally challenged.

NCR SOLDIER 2  
What are you doing sir?

JEREMIAH  
Just going into town.

NCR SOLDIER 2  
You can't go in there sir, it's too dangerous.

JEREMIAH  
I'm going into town no matter what, so you can help me or watch me die.

NCR SOLDIER 2 looks around to ensure of the chain of command is around before helping JEREMIAH.

NCR SOLDIER 2  
There's two mines on the overpass, you're better off shooting them unless you're fast enough to disarm em. Once you get into town start running and don't stop until you get to the Vicki and Vance casino on the left over there. Get inside as fast as possible.

JEREMIAH  
That helps a lot. Thank you.

NCR SOLDIER 2  
Be careful sir.

After hearing about all the hazards the town offers, JEREMIAH is a little hesitant to begin.

JEREMIAH  
So…I can go right?

NCR SOLDIER 2  
(Shrugs) Fuck it.

JEREMIAH agrees, taking out his 9mm pistol, taking a deep breath and that important first step.

INT.-PRIMM NCR CAMP TENT-DAY

The tent serves as a berthing for the soldiers with racks lining the walls and personal lockers at the foot of each one.

In the middle of the tent sit KAYLA and NCR SOLDIER at a crappy plastic table.

KAYLA has her red cross satchel on the table and open, getting what she needs in order to help the wounded soldier.

NCR SOLDIER has his right arm (from his elbow to his hand) laying flat on the table, awaiting treatment.

NCR SOLDIER  
We used to have a medical officer. Nurses too.

KAYLA  
What happened to them?

NCR SOLDIER  
Reassigned. Just like over half my platoon.

NCR SOLDIER shakes his head, disgusted and frustrated with how the town occupation is being handled.

NCR SOLDIER  
(CON'T)  
It doesn't make any sense, fighting a war like this. Too much land and too few of us for what? This town? Fuck Primm.

NCR SOLDIER looks away in disgust. KAYLA reaches out for the hand to begin her treatment.

EXT.-PRIMM-DAY

JEREMIAH is running FOR HIS LIFE.

SPRINTING across town towards the Vicki and Vance casino, JEREMIAH is somehow not getting hit by the raider sharp shooters high above on the roller coaster tracks.

ZING, a bullet hit's a flap of the jumpsuit, almost into his leg.

BANG a shot at his feet, BANG a bullet whizzes by his head, BANG another shot so close to it's mark but not enough.

JEREMIAH runs harder in fear for his life.

Reaching a door, JEREMIAH stops at it only to realize it's barred shot.

BANG BANG, two more raiders appear across the street, closing in with pistols.

JEREMIAH scrambles frantically around the corner, this time finding a door.

TEARING it open, JEREMIAH DIVES inside.

INT.-VICKI AND VANCE CASINO-CONTINUOUS

JEREMIAH slams the door behind him, collapsing to the floor from exhaustion. He turns around to an unwelcome party.

The casino's theme is the infamous Vicki and Vance (Bonnie and Clyde) bank robbers that terrorized the old world. Their shot up car rest in the middle, surrounded by slot machines, poker and roulette tables. A fully stocked bar and bank for gambling chips are on opposite walls.

The unwelcoming part is every citizen in Primm who's held up in there, staring at JEREMIAH, some of them guns at the ready.

JEREMIAH  
(Putting his hands up slowly) I'm just a merchant.

INT.-VICKI AND VANCE CASINO-DAY

JEREMIAH pounds a shot down, slamming the glass down on the counter. The bar tender quickly fills it back up.

JEREMIAH  
That's terrible.

BAR TENDER  
Look at us. We've been here almost a week and nothing's changed.

JEREMIAH  
(Taking off his hat) Don't you have a sheriff or something?

BAR TENDER  
Kidnapped.

JEREMIAH  
Deputy?

BAR TENDER  
Also kidnapped.

JEREMIAH  
What about the NCR?

BAR TENDER  
They don't want to get shot…or kidnapped.

INT.-PRIMM NCR CAMP TENT-DAY

NCR SOLDIER has his hand wrapped tightly in gauze and medical tape. KAYLA sterilizes the soldiers arm for a stimpak she's about to administer.

NCR SOLDIER  
We're spread so thin through out the Mojave, Battalion can't even send reinforcements…so we can't do anything about Primm without loosing what little part of the town we have. It's all gone to shit.

KAYLA  
(Picking up the stimpak) This is gonna sting a little, alright?

NCR SOLDIER  
(Shrugs)  
Fuck it.

KAYLA punctures the needle into the skin. NCR SOLDIER winces.

INT.-VICKI AND VANCE CASINO-DAY

The shot glass SLAMS on the counter. The camera pans out slowly to see JEREMIAH recovering from the harshness of the alcohol, along with a small group gathered around him at the bar.

JEREMIAH  
I can get your Deputy back.

BAR TENDER  
You're gonna go get Deputy Beagle back?

JEREMIAH  
(Hitting fist on the table) That's what I said!

An excited and nervous murmur goes through the gathered group. JOHNSON NASH emerges from the group, an elderly man who's lived in Primm for some time.

JOHNSON NASH  
The hell you think you're doing?

JEREMIAH  
Saving your town.

JOHNSON NASH  
You're drunk.

JEREMIAH  
(Quickly un-holstering his 9mm) Not nearly enough.

CLICK. The bar tender cocks the hammer back on his .357 magnum, pointing it at JEREMIAH.

JOHNSON NASH  
Most folks don't walk in on dire situation and offer to throw themselves right into it. What's your angle?

JEREMIAH  
(To BAR TENDER)  
You said someone else came passed through some days ago.

BAR TENDER  
That's right.

JEREMIAH  
And he was a Courier.

BAR TENDER  
I never told you that.

JEREMIAH  
You didn't have to. This isn't the first mess I've cleaned up after him.

JOHNSON NASH  
Hold on. You were at Goodsprings.

JEREMIAH  
I did my part.

BAR TENDER  
You're a liar.

JEREMIAH  
You're not in a position to be making that accusation right now.

BAR TENDER  
The gun's pointed at you, what kind of position are you in?

JEREMIAH  
The one where I can walk out that door and never come back leaving you here to be picked off with your town by a group of power hungry thugs.

BAR TENDER  
(Putting the gun away) Do whatever you want I don't give a damn.

JEREMIAH  
(Getting up from his chair) I always have.

JEREMIAH walks towards the door he rushed into, pistol still in hand.

JOHNSON NASH  
He's on the second floor.

JEREMIAH stops to turn around. JOHNSON NASH takes JEREMIAH'S ball cap from the counter.

JOHNSON NASH  
(Tossing the hat) Good luck.

JEREMIAH catches the hat, placing it on his head, tipping it to JOHNSON NASH.

EXT.-PRIMM-DAY

Two raiders lean on an old war car in the middle of the street, casually talking over a smoke break.

The camera cuts to the Vicki and Vance Casino door slightly ajar.

INT.-VICKI AND VANCE CASINO-DAY

JEREMIAH scouts out the two raiders.

The entire casino watches in anticipation.

EXT.-PRIMM-DAY

The first raider laughs, bringing his hand up to take a drag from his cigarette.

BANG, his head goes down as if someone came behind him with a baseball bat. The raider slumps to the ground, bullet hole square in his forward.

The second raider pulls out a pistol, getting behind cover.

He stands up, pointing towards the door.  
BANG, BANG, BANG. Three shots and he's down for the count.

JEREMIAH rushes the old car, taking cover behind it.

Peeking out over it, he's greeted by a round getting VERY close to his head.

In the distance a raider sights in with a bolt action rifle. BANG.

JEREMIAH is in cover, holstering his 9mm, and unslinging his varmint rifle.

Popping up in the kneeling position, JEREMIAH begins to rapid fire from cover.

BANG, bolt action, BANG, bolt action, BANG, bolt action.

The camera cuts to the raider scrambling to get out of the line of fire. Rounds pelt around the tracks.

JEREMIAH continues: BANG, bolt action, BANG, bolt action.

JEREMIAH hurridly reaches for another magazine from a pocket, jamming it in the rifle.

The raider gets back up, sighting in on JEREMIAH.

BANG, the shot is really close, almost hitting the raider's rifle as he stumbles back.

JEREMIAH gets up and SPRINTS for the hotel across the street, Buffalo Bill's.

The raider recovers, resting his rifle on the guard rail of the track sighting in.

Too late. JEREMIAH closes the door behind him.

The raider curses, disappointed in himself.

INT.-BUFFALO BILL'S-CONTINUOUS

The front lobby of the hotel is dark and damp. To the right is the front desk with an old world computer on it, and straight ahead is a door leading to a hallway.

JEREMIAH slings in his varmint rifle, walking around the front desk to the computer. Pushing a few keys, he gets no response from it.

He does see a door at the end of the front desk. JEREMIAH reaches for the door handle. Locked.

Reaching into his pockets, JEREMIAH pulls out a bobby pin and screwdriver. He tries to pick it.

After a few seconds, CLICK, it opens up. JEREMIAH walks inside to find: a cleaning supply closet.

JEREMIAH scavages around, not really finding anything useful.

INT.-BISON STEVE'S HALLWAY-DAY

JEREMIAH enters the room quietly, crouching so as not to make much noise.

Moving through the hallway, JEREMIAH spots an eleveator, and attempts to work it.

No use, as the elevator sits still. JEREMIAH moves on.

At the end of the hallway is RAIDER 1, slumped over on a chair sleeping. JEREMIAH moves slowly.

The raider twitches, snorts, then continues sleeping. JEREMIAH un-holsters his 9mm.

RAIDER 2 (O.S.)  
Hey you awake man?

JEREMIAH gets flat against the wall.

RAIDER 1  
(Drowsy, eyes closed) Yeah.

RAIDER 2 (O.S.)  
Let me know if you need something.

RAIDER 1  
Mm-hmm.

RAIDER 1 falls back into deep sleep. Everything goes quiet.

BANG, RAIDER 1 falls off his chair, brain matter hitting the wall. JEREMIAH holsters his 9mm.

Searching the raider yields nothing for JEREMIAH, but looking up from the body he notices something leaning against the chair: a double barrel over under shotgun.

Grabbing it JEREMIAH recognizes the break top action, using the opening lever to check if it's loaded. It is.

RAIDER 2 (O.S.)  
Are you alright in there man?

JEREMIAH closes the barrels shut, putting the safety off.  
CUT TO:

INT.-BISON STEVE'S 2ND FLOOR ROOM-DAY

Deputy Beagle is pretty hopeless: hands and feet tied up including a mouth gag. He stares at the floor, looking desperate.

Off screen a commotion is starting, coming from the hallway outside the door.

RAIDER 3 (O.S.)  
Who the fuck are you?

BANG, THUD, silence. DEPUTY BEAGEL is concerned to say the least.

FSSSSSSSS. A fuse burns quickly, going from one end of the hallway to the other.

SSSSSSsssssssssss… BOOM.

RAIDER 4  
Jesus Christ my leg!

Footsteps slow and steady make their way to wounded raider at the other end of the hall.

BANG, silence. DEPUTY BEAGLE is having a breakdown.

The footsteps get closer, CLOSER.

WHAM the door is kicked open. A shadowy figure stands at the doorway.

DEPUTY BEAGLE is frozen in place from fear.

JEREMIAH  
Beagle?

The Deputy is still too scared to say anything.

JEREMIAH  
Deputy Beagle?

DEPUTY BEAGLE  
Yes?

JEREMIAH comes into view holding his newly acquired shotgun, making his way over to DEPUTY BEAGLE.

Setting down the shotgun, JEREMIAH takes out a knife and begins to cut the hand bindings.

DEPUTY BEAGLE  
Are you gonna kill me?

JEREMIAH  
I'm here to help you.

The hand bindings cut loose, causing DEPUTY BEAGLE to snactch the knife away from JEREMIAH and start on his feet.

DEPUTY BEAGLE  
(Cutting his foot bindings) There's another floor full of these assholes.

JEREMIAH  
I figured. Take a moment to prepare and we'll head up there.

DEPUTY BEAGLE  
We?

The two men lock eyes as there seems to be a misunderstanding.

DEPUTY BEAGLE  
I'm just a Deputy.

JEREMIAH  
You're a man of the law.

DEPUTY BEAGLE  
You're missing the point. There can't be a deputy without a sherrif. I'm a…

JEREMIAH  
Chicken shit.

DEPUTY BEAGLE  
Excuse me?!

JEREMIAH  
That's exactly what they'll say when you come crawling back, tail between your legs. Probably won't ever be able to show your face around here again.

DEPUTY BEAGLE  
I ain't a coward!

JEREMIAH  
Than show me!

DEPUTY BEAGLE finishes cutting his foot bindings.  
DEPUTY BEAGLE  
(Standing up) Lead the way.

JEREMIAH  
(Tossing a 9mm) Take this.

DEPUTY BEAGLE catches it, handling the pistol as if he knows his way around it.

DEPUTY BEAGLE  
You gonna be alright?

JEREMIAH gives a once over on his shotgun, admiring the destructive power.

JEREMIAH  
I'll be just fine.

CUT TO:

INT.-VICKI AND VANCE CASINO-DAY

The townspeople await anxiously for the return of our heroes.

A KNOCK at the door startles everyone. JOHNSON NASH goes to see who it is.

JOHNSON NASH  
Who's there?

JEREMIAH  
It's me.

JOHNSON NASH opens the door, in come JEREMIAH and DEPUTY BEAGLE.

JEREMIAH  
They're gone.

The crowd goes ecstatic, applauding, hugging each other in pure joy.

JEREMIAH  
For now.

The joyful mood begins to die down.

JEREMIAH  
From what your deputy told me they broke off from the main branch of the Powder Gangers.

The mood plummets from the mention of the gangers name.

JEREMIAH  
More will come.

TOWNS PERSON 1  
We need a sheriff!

TOWNS PERSON 2  
What about Beagle?

DEPUTY BEAGLE  
Deputy, not a sheriff. There's a difference.

TOWNS PERSON 3  
(Pointing to JEREMIAH) What about him?

JEREMIAH  
You need a real sheriff, I'm not gonna settle here.

JOHNSON NASH  
I know of one.

All attention is focused on JOHNSON NASH.

JOHNSON NASH  
You'll have to bust him out of jail first.

CUT TO:

EXT.-PRIMM-NIGHT

Rifle slung on his back, a holstered 9mm and carrying a shotgun in his arms make JEREMIAH exhausted as he walks across the overpass to the NCR Camp.

JEREMIAH passes the turret with the same sentry as before standing post inside it.

The camera cuts to an NCR OFFICER talking to KAYLA. The officer notices JEREMIAH coming back from Primm.

NCR OFFICER  
Halt!

JEREMIAH stops while the officer hurries his way over, KAYLA right behind him.

NCR OFFICER  
How did you get into Primm!

NCR SOLDIER 2  
I let him in, sir.

NCR OFFICER  
You did what?!

A NCR SEARGENT walks in on the conversation in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

NCO SEARGENT  
The private said that he let the man thorough sir.

NCR OFFICER  
I gave orders that no one gets in or out!

JEREMIAH  
I don't care.

NCR OFFICER  
Stay out of this citizen.

JEREMIAH  
They're all dead.

All three soldiers of differing pay grades turn cold.

JEREMIAH  
The raiders I mean.

A sigh of relief is breathed.

JEREMIAH  
Since I did your job for you guys I'd like a place to stay tonight.

KAYLA  
(TO NCR OFFICER)  
It's the least you can do, Reggie.

The two enlisted soldiers hold in their laughter from hearing their officer's nerdy name.

NCR OFFICER is caught off guard from the request, looking back and forth at the two civilians.

NCR OFFICER  
(TO JEREMIAH)  
We can get you a rack.

JEREMIAH  
Outstanding.

JEREMIAH makes his way past the group, heading for the barracks tent.

NCR OFFICER  
Deal with your sentry, seargent.

NCR SEARGENT  
Yes sir.

The officer carries on, walking off screen with KAYLA.

NCR SEARGENT  
Good work private.

NCR SOLDIER 2  
Thank you seargent.

CUT TO:

EXT.-PRIMM NCR CAMP-DAY

JEREMIAH does a final inspection on his gear, using another sling to carry the shot gun along with varmint rifle on his back.

Patting down his pockets to check for ammo, making sure the 9mm is properly holstered, checking the canteens…that have no water in them.

KAYLA walks up to check on her number one patient.

KAYLA  
Have you eaten yet?

JEREMIAH  
Something called Blanco Mac and Cheese.

KAYLA  
Ugh, sorry.

JEREMIAH  
Kinda feel sick.

KAYLA  
Pick some agave fruit, it'll settle your stomach.

JEREMIAH  
I'll do that thanks.

Finishing his final pat down, KAYLA doesn't move.

KAYLA  
This is suicidal.

DRIFTER  
I made it out of Primm.

KAYLA  
You had help.

JEREMIAH  
Beagle? Guy could barely shoot.

KAYLA  
You know what I mean.

JEREMIAH  
I'll stop by the water source for water then sing by Goodsprings to figure it out.

KAYLA doesn't like it but she knows she can't stop him from going.

JEREMIAH  
Staying here I presume?

KAYLA  
Finish doing some physicals, check up on a couple patients.

JEREMIAH  
How bad is it?

KAYLA  
God awful.

Both know what they have to do but nobody wants to start.

KAYLA  
Good luck.

JEREMIAH  
Same to you.

The pair go their separate ways.

CUT TO:

EXT.-MOJAVE WASTELAND HILLSIDE-DAY

A man does surveillance on JEREMIAH, watching him walk out of town.

The camera pans slowly to reveal a blue jacket with the letters NCRCF.

The one that got away.

FADE OUT.


End file.
